


Taking a Leap of Faith

by SymphonicWinds



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicWinds/pseuds/SymphonicWinds
Summary: ... and falling far, far deeper than you ever imagined.Melia comes to Dunban with a second proposition.
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Dunban
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Taking a Leap of Faith

When Melia propositioned Dunban, many moons ago, she lied to him. Well, partially. Yes, she was to get married, eventually. And yes, her ministers would likely try to set her up with a High Entia noble. But ultimately, who she wed was her choice. There wasn’t a threat of the High Entia becoming Telethia, given the rules of Shulk’s new world, so there was no need of a first consort and a second consort. In short, she could be with who she wanted.

She had actually asked Dunban for sex for another, more selfish reason. It was to get over Shulk.

She loved Fiora. Fiora was strong, smart, beautiful, kind, loving, and perhaps most annoyingly – at first – incredibly understanding. It was infuriating seeing her dismiss and downplay her own perfection and Shulk’s obvious feelings for her. But, as time went on, those feelings of resentment and jealousy faded away and a heavy blanket of melancholy replaced it. She loved Shulk and Fiora. She knew that he had decided on Fiora long ago, before he and Melia had met. There was nothing she could do but sit back and cheer for their happiness.

And yet, she found herself longing. She wanted to be with him, in the weapon development lab as he tinkered with machines. She wanted to journey with him, to take him from Alcamoth to Colony 6 to wherever else they needed to go and to rebuild her fallen Empire and help the people of Bionis and Mechonis. She saw his kindness and leadership and wanted them for her own. It was awful, selfish and worst of all, heartbreaking, to want him while he had someone who was practically his soul mate at his side. So, with her heart empty and herself wanting, went to Dunban’s house, cloaked in darkness, and asked.

_Will you have sex with me?_

He was astounded, of course. They had a good, working relationship. Barely a friendship. And here she was, asking him to preform an act that sanctioned only to lovers. She explained herself plainly to him and to her surprise, he said yes.

She only intended it to be a single night. She would indulge in Dunban like an overly strong alcohol, wake up, and continue with her life like nothing had happened. But, as she lied in his arms in the early morning, she knew deep in herself that this wouldn’t be the last time they would meet like this.

At first, it was a physical need. It was easy to forget about Shulk when her mind was being overloaded with pleasure. But over time, as she grew accustomed to the scent of his skin and the scars on his body, she found herself finding joy in the quiet moments, where they would reveal themselves to each other under the brilliant moonlight. She had gotten to know him: Melia knew that Dunban loved being kissed and bit on his neck, that he enjoyed having her nails dig into him as he fucked her. She learned the grooves on his calloused hands and where each scar was on his hardened body. But also, she learned of the weight of being a hero, that the burdens and expectations of him from the colonies was not unlike her own as an empress. It was only in these moments that the facades of a hero and an empress fell, and they could exist as themselves. But eventually, dawn would betray them, and they would rise from their resting spot and continue as if nothing happened.

Melia knew that their relationship was precarious. The scandal would destroy everything they had worked so hard for. But, as time wore on, she found herself wanting to stop him from leaving in the morning. She would walk by the defense force, just to catch a glimpse of him training. And sometimes, he would come home to a freshly baked treat and a cup of tea with no letter attached.

She should have stopped this from happening. She had steeled her heart against the grief of losing her whole family for the sake of her people. She endured years of abuse from her stepmother and hid herself from the masses. She could have stopped this. But she didn’t want to. Loving Dunban was equal parts relieving and stressful. Finally, the blanket of sorrow that once hung over her like a never-ending spell was finally lifted and she could exist as Melia Antiqua, the Empress of the High Entia and Melia, the half homs half high entia girl. She didn’t need any type of affirmation to be happy. She was at peace.

But of course, all good things must come to an end.

She half-hoped she was wrong, that her prime minister brought her for anything but this. But…

“We need you to produce an heir. You must pick a consort at once.”

She knew by the look in his eyes that there was no arguing about it. She must choose a consort. She must produce an heir. She would still rule, of course, and would not step down for another century. But, given how slowly High Entia age, she was expected to have an heir who can learn the ways of being a crown prince or princess at once.

Her consort might not be a High Entia, though.

So here she was, in front of Dunban’s door, with another proposition. She knocked gently, but there was no response. She was the only person who visited him at this hour, so surely he knew she was here, right? She wiggled the door handle; it was unlocked. Against her better judgement, she let herself in and was met with a sword to her neck.

“Melia?” Dunban’s voice, which was normally soothing to her, was as sharp as the metal pressing against her skin. “Why didn’t you knock?”

“I did,” she said. He set his sword down and retired to a nearby chair. Melia grabbed one for herself and sat across him, straightening her posture, and setting her hands onto her crossed legs.

“I have another proposition.”

She was met with silence, so she continued. “My prime minister and I had a meeting and decided that it is time for me to pick a consort, and I’d like my consort to be you.”

“Melia, are you mad? Weren’t you supposed to marry some High Entia noble?”

The words hit her harder than any steel could. She took a deep breath.

“The minister said I could choose who I wanted. So, I chose you.”

“I am flattered, truly, but I cannot be your consort. The people of the colonies need me. The defense force needs me. I don’t have time to be some glorified baby maker while you rule your empire.”

Everything she wanted, everything she imagined for herself was crumbling before her eyes. But she was stronger than this and she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“You would be more than a glorified baby maker! We could work together to rebuild the empire and we could work on High Entia / Homs relationships! We could carry each other’s burdens. You always tell me how you feel alone and overworked in the defense force. I can help you with that. If we improve the relationship between our people, we could be stronger than ever.”

“And what, replace my men with your people? That would create distrust and destroy morale. Don’t be so naïve, Melia. It wouldn’t work.”

Melia’s mind was reeling. “We can make it work, just like when we were travelling together. Please, believe in me. Believe in us. I love you.”

“You’ve let our arrangement get to your head, Melia. My answer is no.”

This broke her. Melia crossed over to him and lifted his head up so he would look at her.

“Tell me. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don’t love me.”

“I don’t.”

Melia dropped his face and ran out of his house, hoping that the wind would mask her tears. Eventually, her legs gave, and she fell to the ground, tears still streaking her face.


End file.
